Don't Mess Up
by Kowinj
Summary: Ed hasn't been doing great with his mission and Roy wants him to get better first completed fan fic so please dont kill me if i messed up


"Ed, Mustang would like to see you," Hawk-eye interrupted barging in through the door. "He wishes to speak to you immediately."

Ed was taken aback _why does he want to see me for this time?_ "Thank you for telling me I'll go right now. Al stay here."

"Okay," Al said a little worried. Ed had been messing up a lot of his missions lately. "I hope Mustang isn't too mad."

In Mustang's office Ed awaited a lecture from Mustang because he screwed up once again.

"Ed, do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"Is it because of the mission, sir?" Ed said frightful but strongly.

"Actually, I don't really care about the mission. Everything valuable in the room that was broken in there was fixed with alchemy, and the culprits were caught." Mustang smiled evilly stepping toward Ed and stopping about a foot away. "So the mission was a success."

"Then why did you want me to see you, sir?"

"Well do you remember the last time you were in here? It was the last time you screwed up, which quite frankly wasn't that long ago?" Mustang glared.

"Yes, sir." Ed's stomach was starting to get a knot in it.

"And do you remember what I told you?"

"Which part, sir," Ed looked straight in to Mustang's eyes.

"The part where I said that you would be punished for the screw up?"

"Yes, sir. Have you decided on the punishment?" Ed was now terrified. _How big of a punishment was Mustang going to give me? Mustang looks like he wants me to suffer, did I mess up that bad?_

"Yes I have Ed, but now that I think of it, maybe you're too small," Mustang replied with a light chuckle.

"Don't call me small! I'm not too small for anything!" Ed said fiercely.

"Oh really, are you sure about that?" Mustang said placing his lips upon Ed's, kissing him lightly.

OH MY GOD! Did he really just kiss me? All of my hopes and dreams were for me to know if Mustang really liked me in the slightest, and for one day me being able to get over my fear and express my true feelings for him. But, he just comes up and kisses me. What should I do? What should I say? I'm at a loss of words when I need them the most.

"Well Ed I'm waiting for a reply. Are you sure that you are not to small for your punishment?"

"Yes, sir. I'm positive." Ed replied, kissing Mustang back. "I'll do anything for you."

Mustang slipped Ed's jacket off and placed his hand under Ed's shirt. He pushed Ed onto the couch lying on top of him. "So Ed this punishment is okay with you?"

"Yes! Please do what ever you want, sir. I don't care!"

"This isn't the time for formalities Ed lose the 'sir'." Mustang said putting his hands down Ed pants, and putting one on Ed's harden cock, making it harder.

Ed moaned at the touch. "Please Roy punish me. Make me whole. I want you."

"I guess I'll have to do some work." Mustang slid Ed's shirt off then his pants leaving him naked. "But I don't want to do all why don't you help out?"

Ed realized what he meant and started striping Mustang of his clothing. As his attempts failed when Ed tried to undo the buttons of Mustangs shirt, Ed got frustrated and ripped it open showing a strong muscular chest. Ed stared in astonishment. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to finish your job?" Mustang smiled.

Snapping out of his daze he moved his hand down to Mustangs pants and was shocked to see that Mustang was harder than he was. Ed unbuttoned and unzipped Mustangs pants and slid them down to the floor.

Once Mustang was unleashed he through himself on Ed, kissing him passionately and exploring his body. Then, placed his tongue into Ed's mouth and exploring him there.

Ed wanted more he hugged Mustang close to him pressing his cock against Mustang's, reminding him that there was more attention he wanted and that the punishment wasn't over.

"Are you truly ready for this?" Mustang said placing a finger inside Ed.

"Yes, I want more, please." Mustang placed his second finger in.

"Then I guess I should comply." Mustang placed his cock in Ed, taking out his fingers.

Ed gasped. "Oh God Roy!" Mustang knew he wasn't hurting Ed. He worked harder and faster. He loved to hear Ed's pleas for more. He wanted to make Ed happy. He wanted to give Ed everything that he wanted.

Finding Ed's sweet spots he worked into them making Ed cry out his name. In hearing his name called out by the one he loved, he felt Ed stiffen as he came to climax and released himself over Mustang. Mustang came soon after and laid on Ed finding peace in himself.

Mustang stood up and cleaned himself. While replacing his uniform he said, "Ed if you mess up again let me warn you that this will not be your punishment. You will also be sent to a different officer if you screw up and I will not be the one to give you orders again which means you will most likely never see me again. So take caution out there. And maybe if you do well I'll reward you with a party for two at my house. What do you say?"

"I won't let you down, sir!" Ed said saluting and starting for the door.

"Ed," Ed turned and Mustang smiled. "You almost forgot to zip up your pants." Mustang stepped forward to help and kissed him goodbye.

Ed went back to the impatient Al who immediately stood up and asked what took so long.

"Well he was really mad so I had to listen to him lecture me and tell me how much I messed up," Ed lied quickly.

"Well did you tell him you'd do better next time?"

"Of course I did he said that I would be transferred if I didn't, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Are you feeling alright Ed? I thought you wanted to get rid of him." Al said suspiciously.

"Well I'd rather stay with him then get one of the mean jerks out there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Good night brother."

"Good night Al." And with that Ed fell asleep having sweet dreams of Roy and him together again.


End file.
